Luma
Luma is the main fairy of the series Go! Gamers Pretty Cure. She come from Dream land to look to the Pretty Cure. She finished her sentences with "~Lua" (ルア Rua). Luma can transform into a human girl called Amano Nagare (天野流れ Amano Nagare) Appearance Luma is a star-like fairy. She is a yellow star with two black eyes and has non-mouth or lips. She also use a silver crown on her head. As a human girl, her hair is yellow and with bright light blue eyes. Her hair is long and wavy with straight bangs and a yellow star loop on her hair. She wears a light blue minidress and light purple high heels; a silver star-shaped brooch on her chest and silver star-shaped accessories. Her earrings are also star shaped, but gold in color. Personality Luma is very cheerfully and energetic. She is a bit of an naive and airhead, making her rarely sad or unhappy, and not even shocked when she meets Pussy as an enemy. She is very positive and can get rid of a bad thought in minutes. Luma also like of help her friends. History Past In the past Pussy and Luma are best friends, but, Queen Anne choice Luma for help the pretty cures, and Pussy want to make it. Pussy felt betrayed and betrayed the Dream Land turns ally of Daikirai. The first Cure When Pussy create a Doll Muchitsujo and realize that Luma as here, Pussy order the Muchitsuja attack Luma but Luma managed to escape, but when Luma escape the Muchitsujo would attack a child, Momoko protect it and a light begins to leave to her your heart. Luma tell to Momoko she was a warrior precure and Luma gives to her a GamePact to transform. Momoko becomes Cure Mushroom for the first ever time. The second and third cure One day when Eri and Ayame is follow Momoko, they see Momoko transformed into Cure Mushroom and Momoko not is very good in fight. Eri and Ayame try protect Momoko and a light start to leave of their hearts. Luma tell to Eri and Ayame they was a warrior precure and Luma gives to they a GamePact to transform. They becomes Cure Fight and Cure Sonica for the first time. Relationships *Ki Kaminari-Ki and Luma always are good friends. Even Ki say to Luma stop to called her of "Muse" Luma still called her of this way. Music Luma's voices actor, Yui Ogura. Has participated in one image songs. *Shooting ☆ Star Ability Luma has the Ability of create a protect shield. As is show in Episode 15, Luma can transform into a human, and she also can use the Cartridges. Trivia *Luma is based on Luma from Mario Galaxy how share the same name. *Luma finished her sentences with "~Lua" how is the portuguese of "Moon" *Luma is the first Star-like fairy of the franchise pretty cure. Category:Fairy Category:Main Mascot Category:Main Fairy Category:Go! Gamers Pretty Cure Category:PessoaFamosa Category:PessoaFamosaFairys Category:CureLove12 Category:CureLove12 Fairy Category:Mascots